Lucky Shirt
by PieLover139
Summary: Because good things always happened when she was wearing her lucky shirt. — NaLu. Dedicated to XM4RIN4X. AU oneshot.


**WAH!**

**There's school on Wednesday!**

**I'm screwed.**

**I now have the routine of 12.00am and waking up at 11am.**

**Damn my life.**

**Anyways, a proper introduction.**

**Hiya!**

**This one was inspired by **_**MY **_**lucky shirt. So I was like, "hm… imagine Lucy in bertha." Yes, I named it. But, you know, id never give anyone my lucky shirt. Not even if theyre part of my OTP.**

**So yeah, this was born and dedicated to XM4RIN4X.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: are these actually necessary?**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Shirt<strong>

**Summary: **_Because good things always happened when she was wearing her lucky shirt._

* * *

><p>Ugh! Sunday!<p>

Lucy Heartfilia was never fond of Sundays.

It was the day that reminded her of school and stuff like that.

For example, Sunday, today, reminds her of the lecture she has at 8.00am sharp with the ever so evil Mr. Justine.

And how she had to take the garbage out (which mainly consisted of empty junk food packets – she should really start working out sometime soon; she wasn't getting any skinnier eating all those carbs).

She squinted out of the peek hole to make sure her neighbour wasn't there. She hadn't met him, but… but-

She wasn't comfortable.

Don't get her wrong! Her neighbours were lovely.

She had recently met Erza Scarlet, the woman who lived downstairs with her fiancé, (a friend of Levy and Lisanna's, whom both resided in distinct apartments above her) and the 2 were exceptionally polite.

The blonde was decked out in her lucky shirt and short-shorts. I mean, the shirt was 7 or so sizes too big and it rode down all the way to her knees, so showing skin wasn't really an issue.

As mentioned before, it felt slightly awkward meeting him for a mysterious reason. But Lucy wasn't sure why.

Apparently, the man who lived opposite her was Lisanna's 2nd cousin or something of the sort, so he _must _be lovely, right?

…Right?

Just because Mirajane Strauss − as beautiful as she was – was a devil matchmaker and training her sister to be one, doesn't necessarily mean that all her relatives would be as insane as the model.

Goodness! She was being unreasonable!

Due to the new found courage that had eerily popped up, Lucy twisted the lock on her door open and marched out of her apartment.

The garbage chute was less than 2 meters away, there's an incredibly miniscule chance of bumping into the stranger on her brief journey down the hallway.

"Ugh!" she grunted, hoisting the black bin bag down the chute, "well, that was easy. God knows what I was worrying about."

"Woah! You have the same surname as that guy from that wizard book!" someone exclaimed.

Oh, right, that.

She visibly flinched and heavily revolved to face the person she had been dreading to meet.

The person who lived parallel to her.

And he was rather stupid, may she say.

Her lucky shirt was a grey quidditch jersey. It had 'Hogwarts' and 'Gryffindor' written at the front, moreover it possessed an '07' and 'H. Potter' scrawled on the back part.

And he was convinced her surname was 'Potter'.

"No, I don't," she informed him, dusting off her hands, albeit she knew that that wasn't enough to get rid of all the bacteria on them, "this shirt is Harry Potter merchandise. My last name's not actually 'Potter'."

"Oh," was all he said.

She trotted off towards her home unit, fully persuaded that was the end of their hasty meeting.

"W-wait!" he stopped her, by grasping her forearm.

She paused in her tracks, "yes?" she craned her neck to look at him.

"You don't happen to have Cartoon Network, do you?"

She was rather taken aback by his enquiry, "I-I do. What's it to you?" she shrugged off his hand and moved her body so she was facing him entirely.

"Um, well it's not working at my place and I was wondering if I could come and watch it at yours," he blushed.

"Well… I guess so. Wait, you're related to the Strauss siblings, right?"

"Don't remind me," he grumbled and his face brightened it's reddish hue, as she giggled at him. "I'm Natsu."

"Lucy." The 21 year old tugged on his arm to lead him to her flat, "come on, then. I'm sure 'Chowder's on, or something."

And they spent the rest of the day lazing about and watching the reruns of 'Adventure Time'.

Good things always happened when she was wearing her lucky shirt.

…

When Lisanna and Levy broke into Lucy's place (don't ask how they did so; they'll never tell), they did not expect to find this.

Natsu and Lucy curled up on the couch in each other's arms with the TV still on.

It was only natural for them to take picture, right?

"Mira−" san or nee was added to the 25 year old's name, "−is gonna _love _this," the duo concluded in unison.

After they had finished gathering evidence/blackmail (either was fine), they quickly tiptoed out and locked the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>IT WAS SO SUCKISH!<strong>

**It had a really bad ending and I hate this.**

**But, I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you liked it.**

**Please leave your opinion.**

**But you don't have to!**

**Just please don't flame! Constructive criticism is (definitely) needed and wanted.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
